<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyacinth by Gigi_Bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505315">Hyacinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell'>Gigi_Bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO/Wolf 🐺 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Animal Attack, Blood and Injury, Childhood Memories, Coma, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Scents &amp; Smells, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an animal attack puts his mate into a coma Baekhyun only has two thoughts on his mind.</p><p>
  <i>How can he live without Chanyeol? And what if his alpha never gets to meet his pup?<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO/Wolf 🐺 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyacinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was settling in quickly, faster than it had last year, or at least that’s what his mate had been saying.</p><p>Normally winter came in slowly, but it felt like as soon as Baekhyun’s stomach began to swell the universe decided to take a spin.</p><p>It was a good thing for the world to show it's approval of their children in the form of a show of white.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Chanyeol told Baekhyun because when they were young children’s stories always seemed to have a special event happen in which the world spun opposite or petals fell a different color.</p><p>Baekhyun just found it cute his mate liked to believe in such fairytales and the moon knew Chanyeol deserved that bit of childishness when his daily life was nothing of it.</p><p>Being one of only three Chief’s for their pack was extremely hard and time consuming, so much so that Baekhyun had actually <em> not </em> wanted to mate the other.</p><p>They played chase for ages because the omega wasn’t willing to settle down with anyone who couldn’t provide him with an extraordinary amount of attention; his mother always told him to find a mate who could only find time to make doe eyes for him.</p><p>It had been hard for Chanyeol to find the time to do so, but things worked in waves and when he’d caught the omega between his teeth in the middle of the forest last spring Baekhyun hadn’t been much more than short whines for his affection.</p><p>They’d mated then, the alpha angered at Baekhyun’s lack of faith in their mating and promiscuity in trying to earn others attention, and the omega even more challenging for his attention, spurring things like <em> can you even see me, alpha?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Do you not find me worth attention?  </em>
</p><p>There had been no one else Chanyeol had ever seen, so such talk was absolutely irritating when he’d spent nights across the fire observing such a pretty, messy haired omega for years. </p><p>It had taken them months to get to this step, for the scent of life to pour out of Baekhyun. </p><p><em> Pups, </em>finally. After so many tries at breeding.</p><p>Finally things were looking brighter.</p><p>“Baekhyun won’t give in?” Chanyeol heard laughter to his left and at the mention of his mate was quick to turn his attention to Minseok.</p><p>The elder Chief was smiling at something over his shoulder and he could only guess what. </p><p>Their pack needed to begin storing winter preparations in case a blizzard was coming within the next few months and the huts each needed to be filled with them.</p><p>It was a community effort, so everyone was helping. </p><p>Chanyeol raised a brow because although curious, he was protective of Baekhyun’s name in any sort of capacity so he was unsure of how to take his tone.</p><p>He just continued pulling meat from elk bones and waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” Minseok snickered, “I was speaking of his circumstances. His stomach is touching the basket and still he continues to carry it to and fro, I can’t even count the amount of times he’s rejected help.” </p><p>Chanyeol sighed and licked the blood from his fingers as he twisted around to eye what the elder was seeing, releasing a soft warning noise beneath his breath to himself at his mate’s bending down to place a basket of berries to the younger members, the basket pressed to his belly.</p><p>He watched Baekhyun’s slender hand begin sliding down to pet his protruding stomach and that made him want to grin, but with how long it’d taken them to get pregnant Baekhyun should be more careful being only three months but stomach being so round compared to his usually slender form.</p><p>It wasn’t that large, but since Baekhyun wasn’t that large to begin with Chanyeol was instinctually inclined to have worries. </p><p>“Baekhyun never does what anyone tells him anyway,” Chanyeol mused, watching Baekhyun with some of the teenagers.</p><p>Kyungsoo reached over to lay a traditional forehead to the bump as approval and also acknowledgement of his circumstances which made Chanyeol grin.</p><p>And Baekhyun always smiled the prettiest when receiving all the extra attention he did when pregnant.</p><p>He deserved the attention. They’d gone through so much regarding pregnancy; they worried and had long talks about what would happen if Baekhyun wasn’t able to carry.</p><p>Baekhyun used to cry thinking that Chanyeol would leave him, but there was no other choice for Chanyeol other than to remain pup-less, because his mate was the only one capable enough for him in his eyes - regardless of fertility or not.</p><p>“Always the most complicated. Even when training he had always been so much like a squirrel, a one thought mind that only led to where he’d want to go,” Minseok commented with a scolding tone that led Chanyeol to laugh. </p><p>It was true, Baekhyun wasn’t much interested in things unless he decided they were to his interest - which were very few things. </p><p>
  <em> “My Chief!”  </em>
</p><p>But Chanyeol was deemed interesting enough to Baekhyun.</p><p>Chanyeol grinned and accepted his mate’s stomach in his palms when he was within reach, curling fingers around the curve of his bump and smiling up at him, “Is it time to give our future mother attention?” </p><p>Baekhyun released a laugh once chanyeol placed a kiss to his stomach, fingers petting at the alpha’s forehead for a moment before taking a seat on his thigh and leaning into his chest.</p><p>Not much was more important other than when his mate demanded attention.</p><p>“It’s absolutely freezing. Our preparations look well done though, it doesn't seem we will starve out the winter like years prior when we were pups.” Baekhyun said surely.</p><p>Chanyeol saw Minseok leave them to themselves and appreciated the move of the other dragging the deer to their second Chief, Yifan, to have him help continue Chanyeol's task.</p><p>What Baekhyun never accounted for during years of rejecting him was the fact everyone knew that Chief or not, <em> a mate was a priority.  </em></p><p>“Of course not. You believe I would allow my family to starve?” Chanyeol tsked softly, grabbing a piece of raw meat from the wooden crate beside him to press against pink lips.</p><p>Baekhyun gave him excited eyes and accepted the meat with a vicious throaty noise, circling fingers around Chanyeol's wrist and licking the blood from the pads of his fingers.</p><p>His mate had never been a feral eater, not until pregnancy at least, so it was still quite new for the alpha to hear these noises from him. </p><p>They were adorable.</p><p>“It will be a cold winter,” Baekhyun whispered, smiling prettily with a bit of red stuck to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Such a pretty smile showed off his sharp canines, ones that had created a deep mating scar in Chanyeol's neck. “Will you warm me up, alpha?” </p><p>Chuckling, Chanyeol curled a hand around the back of his neck to sweep a warm tongue across Baekhyun’s lip to his cheekbone, lapping at his skin affectionately.</p><p>Baekhyun turned his head in order to do the same to his cheek in smaller, more excited swipes of kisses along with pecks onto the spots.</p><p>Waiting so long for Baekhyun had been incredibly worth it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Every night they had a bonfire set up to ward away animals while they cooked, the scent of meat on the fire tended to bring in predators, but the orangish light kept them from entering their camp.</p><p>While most of them enjoyed meat cooked, others - namely a certain pregnant omega - enjoyed eating raw chunks which contained higher levels of iron and other minerals.</p><p>It was a good sign that Baekhyun found he needed to eat more vitamins and such for their pups, they would grow big and strong with their mother caring for them so much already.</p><p>But <em> by the moon </em>it made a mess.</p><p>Though it was one Chanyeol was happy to clean for the sake of his mate and pups. </p><p>“He’ll need another bath,” Came Jongdae's half hearted tease as he walked around the couple seated on logs by the fire.</p><p>Baekhyun laughed although Chanyeol took into consideration the thought as he used a damp cloth to wipe at his mate’s fingers. </p><p>They were stained red the same way his lips were and his chin a bit from his messy eating, he truly looked like he didn’t know how to be civilized this way, but truthfully it was rather cute.</p><p>Baekhyun could probably look cute even with an entire dead rabbit between his teeth, he just had these shining eyes like a pup.</p><p>“I’ll need a bath, <em> alpha,” </em> Baekhyun squeaked, lifting his left hand that had yet to be wiped down to swipe his fingers across Chanyeol’s cheek, “And now you do <em> too - </em>isn’t it weird how things work?” </p><p>Chanyeol began to laugh, standing up beside the fire to push his long hair out of his face before wiggling his fingers out for his mate. “Why must you make a mess just for attention? If you wanted to go to the stream just say it.” </p><p>The omega’s nose scrunched up when he gave a pretty eye smile and latched onto his hand, spreading deer blood across his skin. </p><p>“I enjoy making you upset.” </p><p>“Oh you have it wrong, I never get upset when you play your tricks on me,” Chanyeol argued, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s naked back protectively as they stepped into the forest.</p><p>The stream wasn’t far from camp at all, if they listened hard enough they could hear the crackling fire and muffled laughter.</p><p>“No? But you used to yell at me, moonlight.” </p><p>“I tried to assert dominance on you because I thought it would make you submit faster, of course I know now that my cub would never give in that way. Hm?” </p><p>Baekhyun giggled and released him to take a seat on the grass, splashing water about when he leaned over his lap to plop his dirty hands into the stream, “Why would I submit for an alpha so rude? You kicked me from a tree as pups.” </p><p>“Lies. You grabbed onto me and I wasn’t balanced yet, it was purely instinct for me to shake you off.”</p><p>“It still hurt my feelings, alpha.” Baekhyun complained without an ounce of seriousness in his voice. “I hated you after that! If I saw you I’d tell Dae <em> oh it’s him again, that stupid alpha with big ears.”  </em></p><p>Chanyeol snorted at his antics and took his spot behind the omega, grasping Baekhyun’s palms and hovering over his spine to clean his hands. </p><p>“You are the most hard headed omega I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“Then I suppose it’s good you haven’t met many, so I was your only choice!” Baekhyun giggled.</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head fondly and dug his nose beneath Baekhyun’s ear to press a chaste kiss to the spot above his mating bite, causing a shiver to make its way through Baekhyun. </p><p>“You were my only choice, baby wolf. Recall when Yifan and I left for a week to the western pack to help with a sick pup? Not once did I find another interesting despite the fact my <em> dear omega </em>hated the sight of me. Remember? I brought you shells because they are near an ocean.” </p><p>“Yup, and I tossed them into the pond in front of you,” Baekhyun commented confidently before he began to laugh to himself.</p><p>“Ah, I’m glad my pain is amusing.” </p><p>“Don't be dramatic now!” Baekhyun cried, twisting around to take his wet fingers to Chanyeol’s cheek and wipe away the mess he’d made earlier, “Your hard work won in the end, so shush and don’t be such a pup with that sad tone.” </p><p>“You’re one to call me dramatic when you threw rate seashells into the <em> pond </em>because you found them “ugly.””</p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips a bit and shrugged, “I’m not  interested in oceans I guess. <em> But </em>I’m interested in you, so don’t be so upset, moonlight.” </p><p>Chanyeol cracked a smile at that and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone and wrapped arms around his belly, laying a large palm over his slight bump. “You sure do have a way with words, beautiful.”</p><p>“Hm… just when I’m being nice,” The omega chirped, dropped his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Now give me all your attention or I’ll start being a rather irritating mate.” </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and laid his face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Despite his claims they both knew Baekhyun wasn’t that bad, so he wasn’t worried. </p><p>But Baekhyun did require a bunch of attention, so he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when the omega curled fingers into his hair and nosed his head in order to ask for kisses. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would settle down for longer than five minutes, baby wolf.” Chanyeol commented across the hut, a bowl of water in his hands as he rinsed off some berries that were frosted with ice.</p><p>Baekhyun tended to get hungry late at night, so they always made sure to have something on hand because truthfully they both knew the omega would be willing to sneak out for food and the last thing they needed was the cravings to lead him into the snow so late.</p><p>“Settle please.” He sighed, shaking his head fondly as Baekhyun did the <em> opposite. </em></p><p>The omega was busy kicking around and tugging blankets around on his knees, adjusting things as he saw fit but he’d been doing so the past five minutes.</p><p>Although Baekhyun had always been a picky omega, it was never to the extent of redoing their bed for hours until the pregnancy, and his mate was only months in. </p><p>Chanyeol couldn't wait to see what other odd quirks he’d be compelled to do in coming months.</p><p>Hopefully seek him out more and stop trying to be so independent. His swollen feet were proof that independence was becoming more of a hassle for Baekhyun and his small body than anything. </p><p>“I believe you cannot tell me what to do.” </p><p>Chanyeol laughed and watched Baekhyun ruffle his own hair up as if the omega just couldn’t have anything how he didn’t want it, but also knew the omega was sensitive to many things right now - even his own hair tickling his skin. </p><p>“Do we need to argue?” Chanyeol chided.</p><p>“Are you suddenly a big bad alpha?” </p><p>Baekhyun really was a dream and Chanyeol chuckled harder at the warning tone, because they both knew he very much was no alpha that would order him around or make demands of him.</p><p>“Do you want me to be?”</p><p>“Give it your best shot, I’m <em> not </em> scared of you.” Baekhyun pointed a finger at him but had mischief in his eyes as he laid down on his side in the bed, pulling a blanket between his knees comfortably.</p><p>With a stern expression Chanyeol walked over, placing the bowl of berries onto the floor and sitting on the side of the bed to wrap fingers around the side of Baekhyun’s neck, but it just made his mate look even more comfortable. </p><p>“Do not move around so much and get some rest.” He ordered.</p><p>Baekhyun’s lips parted with a smile as he giggled, tilting his head down to press a fleeting kiss onto Chanyeol's wrist, “You’re too soft. I’ve heard Sehun be more demanding than you, my mate.” </p><p>Chanyeol began to laugh again, combing fingers over Baekhyun’s hair. They both knew it was true. He couldn’t possibly do anything to Baekhyun he didn’t want - much less tell him what to do.</p><p>If that were the case their pack would frankly be in pieces because such hierarchy was meaningless these days and had never gone over well in the past.</p><p>He could never picture bringing fear to Baekhyun’s eyes from his own doing, never to the gift the moon gave him in the form of puppy eyes and a rectangular shaped grin. Baekhyun was precious to him.</p><p>“That’s alright,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning down to collect rosy lips between his for a moment.</p><p>He pulled back when the omega’s hand touched his jaw softly, a content smile on Baekhyun’s lips as he kept his face close, “Are you not an alpha, moonlight? I recall you having a knot, but maybe I was just too in love to really pay attention.” </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t care at all for the comment, well, not from Baekhyun in the form of teasing.</p><p>Honestly, he’d heard the omega once ridicule him with the question <em> are you even an alpha? </em>because Baekhyun was hard headed and when he didn’t get his way he threw tantrums.</p><p>But all was well and he didn’t feel any less an alpha than he was after they spoke things over, and it certainly didn’t help Baekhyun was a pile of tears and apologies afterward because it was a dangerous thing to say to an alpha.</p><p>But not Chanyeol, regardless that back then they hadn’t even been mated and he could have attacked him for saying such a thing. </p><p>He was no coward to attack any omega, much less Baekhyun, and now his mate always took so much advantage of it, but teasing each other was comforting.</p><p>“Maybe you’re the alpha then,” Chanyeol teased, kissing the tip of his button nose.</p><p>“Oh?” Baekhyun giggled, “Then you should carry the pup,” He pointed to his rounded belly, “And then I’ll go out to do the hunting and social matters, <em> thank you </em> - I’ll leave now.” </p><p>Chanyeol burst into laughter and gently placed a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder to keep him down although he knew his mate was only teasing, leaning over to kiss a handful of times beside his edged ear as he knew Baekhyun was weak for such a thing.</p><p>“Very funny, baby wolf.” </p><p>“I know, it would be so entertaining thinking of-“ </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes flashed with irritation at the sound of Jongin’s howling interrupting Baekhyun’s words, but it was late and every once in a while the teenagers played too loudly out in the forest.</p><p>Although it was odd Jongin was howling for him.</p><p>He was going to ignore it, but a second howl rang and this time it was Yifan, and now he knew this wasn’t something he could ignore. </p><p>“Adventure awaits?” Baekhyun mumbled, but Chanyeol could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>“There will be more adventures for us later,” Chanyeol promised, reluctant to leave because he knew Baekhyun was in such a good mood, “I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” His mate promised, “I was beginning to feel tired anyway. I’m not upset.” </p><p><em> Not intentionally upset, </em>Chanyeol internally corrected, picking up the bowl of berries to place on the shelf above their bed and within his mate’s reach before collecting his cheek to press a long kiss to his mouth, “I’ll be back and we’ll talk about adventures and stories when you get up.” </p><p>“Promise?” </p><p>“Of course.” He swore, “What is more important than telling my mate and pups stories? I can’t think of anything else off the top of my head.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s smile grew into one more forgiving as he nodded and settled his hands pressed together beneath his cheek, “Because nothing can be more important.” </p><p>“Nothing,” Chanyeol agreed as he stood and headed towards the door, “Sleep well, lovely moon. I'm giving all my love to you, Baekhyun.” </p><p>“My love to you,” The omega murmured, watching his mate walk out the door before sighing.</p><p>
  <em> “All of my love, Chanyeol.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun awoke it was because his pup was hungry and his toes had grown cold. There was no telling what time of night it was because their hut was all black when Chanyeol didn’t light the torches by the door.</p><p>The omega huffed under his breath, bringing his toes up under the furs to sit up and reach for his bowl of berries that had been above his bed.</p><p>His pups sure were being little heathens, or <em> heathen, </em> Baekhyun was sure he was only having one seeing as he wasn’t exceptionally large so far, but Chanyeol was adamant he thought there had to at least be two.</p><p>The bowl that had been on the shelf above him was no longer there and that was entirely too strange, Chanyeol always made sure to keep a snack close by because Baekhyun shouldn’t be burning off calories he didn’t have the strength to keep.</p><p>It upset Baekhyun to not have them readily available, but at the same time he was confused as to where they’d gone when his mate wasn’t much for raspberries and certainly wouldn’t have touched them when they were Baekhyun’s favorite.</p><p>There was a rattling across the hut, one he recognized as their hanging beads that were in the washroom just across from the beds and Baekhyun frowned, sliding his legs from the side of the bed so his frozen toes touched an even colder dirt floor.</p><p>“Moonlight, will you bring me my berries? You must have moved them.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t hear a response and nearly laughed because sometimes Chanyeol didn’t respond as he thought he was sleep talking and wanted his mate to go back to bed. </p><p>“Chan-“ Baekhyun pressed his palm back into the bed for support on his back, only his palm felt something sticky, wet. </p><p>“Why are there berries in the bed?” Baekhyun asked, “Did I happen to eat them?” </p><p>No response, but this time he heard footsteps and a loud bumping into the washroom door frame; that was weird when Chanyeol had built the place and didn’t stumble about, especially this late when Baekhyun was resting.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, the footsteps didn’t sound heavy enough to be Chanyeol at all, they didn’t step flat to the ground like he’d memorized, more of a heel to toe sound and Baekhyun went silent, curling the blanket into his fist as the figure drew closer.</p><p>The moonlight came inside only a bit, giving a greyish tint to the hut in only one area where the window was.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes adjusted on a figure much too short to be his mate and started shaking, mouth opening to scream but he fell short - </p><p>
  <em> “It’s me!”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun yelped when Kyungsoo launched over to press a palm to his lips, careful of his stomach as he hovered over him, “I need you to stay calm.” </p><p>Calm? </p><p>That was not what Baekhyun was feeling right now, how could he possibly be calm when Kyungsoo just scared the life out of him?</p><p>Baekhyun hissed, chest raising up and down with anxiety as he swatted the other’s hands away. “What in the moon-“</p><p>“I’m serious,” The younger hissed softly, reaching over to twist a lantern on beside Baekhyun’s head. </p><p>The omega found that the wetness on his hand was a result of his own leaking - of course pregnancy wasn’t always a breeze but Baekhyun hated the escaping slick that sometimes occurred.</p><p>He wasn’t embarrassed, of course not it wasn’t his fault, but it still irritated him. </p><p>“Goodness,” He heard Kyungsoo sigh and the other was bringing the blankets up to wipe his hands clean softly.</p><p>Baekhyun would much rather if Chanyeol was here to clean him off instead, but it seemed the other must be still out.</p><p>It made him frown and pout as the younger omega wiped his legs, “Where’s my love?”</p><p>“Give me a minute.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t like the sound of that, so he shifted onto the side of the bed, reaching out for a fox skinned robe with a scolding look. </p><p>“No, Baekhyun I need you to listen for once,” Kyungsoo scolded, watching the elder dress up before standing up to tie the robe over his rounded stomach. “Baekhyun! Please!”</p><p>“It is night and I want my mate, so if you’ll excuse me.” </p><p>Kyungsoo did try to stop him from going out of the hut, but stopping a pregnant omega was asking for a death wish, not to mention even grabbing and restraining him could cause severe stress levels for Baekhyun.</p><p>So there wasn’t much he could do but plead and try to keep the door closed.</p><p>Of course this was <em> Baekhyun </em> whom he was trying to tell what to do. It only made the omega huff more and shove past at faster speeds, bare feet padding against the cold dirt.</p><p>The torches outside were still lit up, the smoke from them going up into the stars and Baekhyun twisted with confusion at all of the alpha’s outside this late.</p><p><em> “Baekhyun!” </em>Kyungsoo yelped again.</p><p>The yell made the group of alpha’s turn, sheltering, and Baekhyun’s entire face showed his anger and tiredness as he looked them over. </p><p>“Baekhyun, you need to rest,” Yifan scolded instantly, the only one to step forward and gently place a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder to try and keep him still.</p><p>The omega just held his chin high and wasn’t afraid to meet Yifan with scolding eyes, “A happily mated omega doesn’t listen to another alpha.” </p><p>Normally, he knew the alpha would laugh at his claim and at his unneeded anger, but Baekhyun had a sinking in his stomach that it was a very <em> needed </em> emotion.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m going to order you to-“</p><p>“Just l-let him.”</p><p>Baekhyun heard Chanyeol in many, many different circumstances. </p><p>He’d heard the snap of his teeth when he was beyond mad, the croak in his voice when Baekhyun woke him up with stomach pains, even the deepest of noises of affection for him.</p><p>Yet he’d never heard such pain in his voice <em> ever. </em></p><p>He practically shoved past five alphas, which said a lot considering how vulnerable and fragile he was, falling onto his knees in the dirt with a high pitched cry.</p><p>Chanyeol’s head was bloody, it was bleeding profusely and his right ankle was torn so bloody that Baekhyun nearly puked when he saw Yixing working on it. </p><p>It seemed like he had been mangled up. The bites on him were deep and Baekhyun knew only another creature could have done this. One much bigger than his mate.</p><p>“No! No-no, no!” Baekhyun screamed and grabbed Chanyeol’s head, pulling it into his lap and pressing a hand to the wound as if it could stop the profuse bleeding he was witnessing.</p><p>There was blood everywhere and there was no telling where the exact wound was, yet Baekhyun held over his hair anywhere he could whilst screaming his outrage with his face red and tears falling angrily.</p><p>“N-No, you… you- <em> stupid alpha! </em>Stupid! You can’t leave,” Baekhyun wailed and found his hands were soaked in blood because when he went to touch the paleness of Chanyeol’s cheek he only stained it. </p><p><em> “I just got you..” </em>Baekhyun sobbed, scraping gentle fingers over his forehead.</p><p>He’d never seen his mate so weak, never seen him so harmed, Chanyeol didn’t have much energy at all, he simply rested and sniffed.</p><p>The omega was unused to it, to not having a hand over his stomach or a face pressing to his lovingly. Chanyeol was incredibly touchy, and the simple act of not immediately being touched by his mate made Baekhyun cry harder.</p><p>“P-Pup is causing… causing leaking?” Chanyeol asked groggily with a sniff.</p><p>The omega began to wail, his nose running down his chin and face an angry red. <em> Of course </em> that would be what his mate noticed - the scent on him - the life inside of him and the fresh wetness that had accidentally occurred. </p><p>Because Chanyeol was attentive about such things and hated to not help him clean up or not mate him to put him back to bed peacefully after an incident.</p><p>“What a fool,” Baekhyun sobbed, bending himself over as much he could to press wet lips to Chanyeol's, his tears clearing the alpha’s blood stained skin in a few measly drops. </p><p>Chanteol didn’t even budge, his eyes were becoming more and more groggy.</p><p>
  <em> “Baekhyun-“ </em>
</p><p>The omega didn’t listen to anyone that said he name, he couldn’t afford to lose a second with Chanyeol. The only thing he could do was cup his mate’s bloody cheeks to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p>
  <em> “Baekhyun, get bac-“ </em>
</p><p>“Beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered, word slurred and slow, blood caking over his brow and dripping down to his eye.</p><p>It didn’t matter when he suddenly wasn’t opening his eyes to blink again.</p><p>“Wake up,” Baekhyun requested, brushing his thumb through drops of blood before his heart was jumping and the noises coming from his throat were no longer cries but whines - whimpers like a pup would make when worried - yet Baekhyun was grown and he wasn’t purposely making the noise.</p><p>He was scared. </p><p>
  <em> “Wake up! Alpha wake up! Wake-“ </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun was grabbed under his arms and he <em> kicked </em> and <em> screamed </em>out, his feet not touching the ground as he was pulled away. </p><p>
  <em> “But I just got you! I just… Wake up! Alpha, wake up! Get up!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had been attacked by a bear, at least that’s what Baekhyun had heard vaguely. People refused to actively tell him what occurred so he had to piece together bits and pieces. </p><p>What he knew was that the younger boys had been playing in the woods, sneaking away as they tended to do, and had gotten afraid when noticing a bear so close to their camp.</p><p>Of course his mate was a Chief, one worried for his pack and had a ginormous heart, had jumped in as soon as he’d been called. But Chanyeol never seemed to think straight when he thought people were in danger.</p><p>He’d been slung around like a toy by a creature three times his size even in wolf form and thrown into trees, his leg was clawed down to muscle by the time they had enough alpha’s to help.</p><p>Baekhyun refused to listen to much more, but he also refused to do much but sit beside him and cry. Because Chanyeol hadn’t woken up after closing his eyes.</p><p>His poor mate was still asleep, even days later.</p><p>Yixing had tried telling him he couldn’t know if Chanyeol <em> would </em> wake back up.</p><p>That sounded ridiculous. The idea that his alpha would die sounded like a horror story- a tale they’d heard when children to scare them into not wandering off alone.</p><p>Only this was very much real and when anyone attempted to even bring up the word <em> die </em>to Baekhyun he started screaming unintelligibly at the top of his lungs to drown them out until they gave up - retreating feeling dreadful with a pregnant omega sobbing and screaming.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t want to see anyone. He didn’t want to do anything, or see anything other than Chanyeol.</p><p>It didn’t matter that his mate was unmoving, that he was dirtied and his ankle was wrapped tightly.</p><p>It was still Chanyeol.</p><p>And Baekhyun felt empty to be in their hut by himself anyway, it made him break down, it made his knees shake and he would fall asleep wailing so loud he knew the others could hear him.</p><p>Until Baekhyun physically couldn’t anymore, he would be at Chanyeol’s side.</p><p>“Sweet moonlight,” Baekhyun was walking across the healers hut to complete the job he’d been working on the past few days. </p><p>He refused to let anyone finish it even if morning sickness got to him or he needed a break.</p><p>But everytime he came back in it seemed Chanyeol's head had begun to bleed throughout the night once more.</p><p>It was a job never completed.</p><p>“Good morning, my alpha,” The omega chirped, eyes raw and swollen, face flushed from crying himself to sleep the night before as he gathered supplies.</p><p>Chanyeol rested naked on a pile of furs just about hip level to Baekhyun, head elevated and ankle against the wall of the hut so nobody could touch it.</p><p>There was dried blood around his ear today, and Baekhyun’s lip trembled as he placed a bowl of clean water and a rag down on the table to climb onto the bed.</p><p>He turned to lean down to press a kiss to unmoving lips, they were pale and cold. Baekhyun sniffled into his cheek before sitting back to pull a blanket over Chanyeol's body.</p><p>He tasted a bit of broth on the other’s mouth and Baekhyun was upset that someone else had fed him, but knew he couldn’t do everything even if he wanted to.</p><p>“Sweet alpha,” Baekhyun murmured a second time, as if repeating himself would earn his alpha’s attention, gently turning Chanyeol's head to the other side to look at the damage done during the night.</p><p>He hadn’t a clue what to do of the constant bleeding. Yixing couldn’t find exactly where it was bleeding beneath the mass of hair on Chanyeol's head and it only made Baekhyun scream at everyone to leave when he realized that.</p><p>It was difficult to stand the blood soaking his fingers, the dried clots that flaked off onto the bedding, and just the fact that it was <em> Chanyeol </em> whom he was cleaning when normally things went with his alpha cleaning him, because Baekhyun was supposed to be the one to be taken care of at the moment.</p><p>As soon as Baekhyun noticed his hand begin to tremble when he picked through Chanyeol's curls he gritted his teeth and pulled back to breath heavily with a palm to his stomach.</p><p>He was sick and tired of no replies, it had only been days and yet he was already exhausted.</p><p>Baekhyun just wanted the problem fixed <em> now. </em></p><p>He hopped from the bed to pace back and forth, knowing the risks as he tried to calm down, but his anxiety was so high and the churning of his stomach did not help at all.</p><p>If he made too much noise he knew the others would come searching for him, they would force him to leave for the day and make him sleep.</p><p>Baekhyun’s pregnancy already wasn’t easy and he couldn’t afford to lose this child if his mate didn’t- </p><p>He couldn’t continue that thought because surely his entire body would shut down. </p><p>He didn’t know what he was doing - Baekhyun was looking for help, anything to help him do something about his mate’s state.</p><p>The omega began to dig through the containers around the room, fully knowing he had no idea what half of them were for and yet he didn’t have any cares at all as he dumped things onto the ground when he didn’t find anything of use.</p><p>The sound of his shuffling could only go on for so long before he knew someone would become suspicious and check on him.</p><p>Baekhyun finally found something he deemed worthy after hyperventilating over a wooden chest. </p><p>A shiny, brand new pair of scissors.</p><p>They were clean, new, and he suspected Yixing had been stocking up on items he would need for the birth of the pup because there were many clothing items for a child in the chest too.</p><p>An array of small, hand sized robes with these thick buttons on the front; they must have traded something for these outfits, because these weren’t their pack's specialty. </p><p>The thought made Baekhyun think perhaps it was Chanyeol's doing, because the alpha had a way of sneaking about and getting deals when trading.</p><p>Baekhyun sucked in a painful breath and tried to clear his eyes to see straight as he rushed to the bed, knees dirty and feet swelling from being on them all the time.</p><p>“Don’t worry - by the moon don’t worry, my mate,” Baekhyun soothed for no apparent reason, petting Chanyeol's cheek before grasping a handful of his hair.</p><p>He’d never seen Chanyeol with anything but hair down to his shoulders, at least he couldn’t recall as much.</p><p>It was a sign of fertility and strength; Chanyeol never outgrew old traditions and that made Baekhyun’s heart race as chunks of matted hair dropped down to the dirt.</p><p>He’d loved that about Chanyeol and found it ridiculous when the man used to pretend to be stern and puff his chest out when they’d spoken before being mated, he used to try and be one of those alphas that controlled and influenced, because in the past those were the ones that protected best.</p><p>Baekhyun used to call him ignorant for it and they’d go back and forth arguing.</p><p>It was funny now how hard they’d argued when they had both just wanted to mate already. He suspected Chanyeol was just too embarrassed to drop the act and he himself had too much fun messing with him to admit the truth.</p><p>All those years going in circles just for things to end up like <em> this. </em></p><p>With Chanyeol's hair cut rapidly and blood rolling down his temple from his hairline, irritating the wounds Baekhyun could now see.</p><p>He knew someone else would come in with a more clear mind and steady hands, perhaps Junmyeon or Zitao, and cut the hair down to the root but Baekhyun was now just staring at circles of clotted blood in Chanyeol's head.</p><p>The wounds were holes, about the size of his fingernails and the skin around them was swollen and an odd blackened color.</p><p>Baekhyun was no healer; he had no idea what it was, but knew it had to be from <em> claws </em> - marks that dug into his mate’s head. </p><p>With the side of Chanyeol's hair cut viciously and the wound visible, Baekhyun felt only a small sense of accomplishment that made him lean over to kiss his mate's face.</p><p>An <em> I’m so proud of you </em> rang on the tip of his tongue but he could do anything but lick a stripe over Chanyeol's cheek, flinching at the iron on his tongue yet only snuggling more into him, toes digging into the furs as he moved onto his knees to press even closer.</p><p>
  <em> “Baekhyun, the pups said that - hey what are you doing!”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's jaw with his head cupped in his palms and knew Yixing’s scream would have alerted everyone to come in.</p><p><em> “Fix him! I found the wound, now fix him!” </em> Baekhyun began to scream.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Flowers were awarded to people for a variety of reasons. They had so many different meanings to them ranging from <em> passion </em> to <em> compassion. </em></p><p>Baekhyun had never been one to pay attention when his elders explained all of the meanings. He wished he knew more, but he only truthfully knew two flowers and their meanings.</p><p>Chanyeol had given him amaryllises once, it was the day they mated. Baekhyun had still been sleeping in the forest when he woke up to the pink tipped flowers beside him and an alpha asleep nuzzling into the back of his neck. </p><p>He could practically hear the deep drawl of an explanation for the flowers from Chanyeol, “<em> You're incredibly beautiful, so you deserve flowers that mean that.”  </em></p><p>The second flower Baekhyun knew the meaning of was not nearly as happy. </p><p>The fairytale went that the moon’s daughter fell in love with a human centuries ago, before their kind existed. </p><p>She was so in love she never came to understand the other emotions humans had nor their dangerous curiosity for things they did not understand.</p><p>A person that was created by the moon itself was something humans found an interest in. </p><p>In the end, their curiosity got the best of them and the moon’s daughter was killed in a rivalry between men - rumor had it she was the most beautiful creature that had ever walked on land - but the saddest part was the human she had loved had loved her too.</p><p>He placed purple hyacinths on her grave to express how regretful he was not to have confessed when she still had air in her lungs.</p><p>Baekhyun was giving Chanyeol purple hyacinths because he <em> too </em> regretted having loved him only a short while. A few seasons was nothing compared to how long the alpha had been pining over him.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted forgiveness, he wanted to apologize, and he wished Chanyeol could accept it.</p><p>He felt he hadn’t told the alpha he loved him enough. </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t think he showed how much he loved Chanyeol either; in the past, he always refused to do any traditional ceremonies with the alpha - the elders used to pair them up to learn how to weave baskets together - but Baekhyun was more interested in climbing trees and swimming than learning tasks he deemed boring.</p><p>He wished he could tell Chanyeol now that he never abandoned training because he was assigned to be his partner. He simply did so because he grew bored easily, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol took it personally.</p><p>Baekhyun just wanted to love Chanyeol for a little longer, a little harder, and with a little more passion.</p><p>But who knew how long he had to make up for his past transgressions.</p><p>Just looking at Chanyeol made him feel like he didn’t have all the time in the world to do so, but only a few months if he was lucky.</p><p>Chanyeol's head was completely bald now, because others had much more patience than Baekhyun had a month prior.</p><p>But it didn’t change anything at all about the fact Chanyeol wasn’t awake, he was still asleep and they took turns feeding berries down his throat and whatever other foods they could.</p><p>Baekhyun felt like a mother <em> already </em> when pre-chewing meat to feed the other, and sometimes it took hours just to get the alpha to have enough nutrients. He didn’t care how long it took so long as his mate was healthy.</p><p>“Tonight I’m asking the moon what her plans are for you,” Baekhyun whispered, placing the purple petaled flowers around Chanyeol’s chest. </p><p>Traditionally, if one wanted to show regret they would lay the plants into a person's hair while they slept, but with his mate’s head wound Baekhyun placed them on his chest in hopes Chanyeol would realize his regret came from the heart. </p><p>“Would you like me to sing you a song?” Baekhyun laughed under his breath and it sounded wet, teary, he sniffled. “I will sing you a children’s song if you’d like. You liked the ones about the moon… I-I remember that. You were always so loud when we sang those ones in training…” </p><p>The omega swallowed and shifted down onto his knees beside the bed, his muscles protested him kneeling on hard dirt, but Baekhyun only slumped against the side of the bed despite that.</p><p>He brought a hand around Chanyeol’s right arm to bring it beneath his cheek, squeezing his fingers around the alpha’s knuckles. </p><p>Baekhyun’s voice shook, but he sang a childish song anyway, because he spent all of his childhood watching Chanyeol sing it.</p><p>Despite seeming like he wasn't paying attention, Baekhyun had always paid attention to the alpha with doe eyes and hair down to his shoulders. </p><p>
  <em> “I see the moon, the moon sees me, down through the leaves of the old oak tree. Please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had smashed up more berries than he ever did in his life recently, and that said a lot considering he would be smashing them for many more years for his pup too. He hadn’t grown tired of it just yet, and wondered when he would.</p><p>His hand was cramping from holding the cold stone in his grip so tightly in order to roll the stone many times through the mess of fruit. </p><p>His stomach that was now pressing outwards and off balancing him was much more troublesome than smashing fruit up to feed his mate.</p><p>The pain in his back was apparent when Baekhyun grunted as he stood up from the logs with his bowl of watery fruit.</p><p>“Hey, let me help you, Baek.” Minseok worried, rushing over from across the camp, dropping his own chores to help.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head quickly, brushing Minseok's hand away, “I got it.” </p><p>There was a kick to his stomach and he grunted again, empty hand rubbing circles over it to calm his pup down, but it seemed the Chief took that as him needing help because Minseok was grabbing his arm to steady him, “I can help you-“</p><p><em> “I said no!” </em> The omega burst, shoving a hand at Minseok to push the alpha back, “I said no! I said no! I said stop! Stop it! <em> I said I can do it myself, Chanyeol!”  </em></p><p>It felt like everything froze, everyone stopped working and Baekhyun’s face instantly turned searing red. There were so many pairs of eyes on him, all over him, and Baekhyun just had his lips parted in disbelief as tears began to well up.</p><p>It was just a reflex. Chanyeol used to pester him so much with his overwhelming protectiveness that Baekhyun used to have to argue in order for the alpha to back off of him a bit.</p><p>He would kill to argue with Chanyeol now, over anything. If Chanyeol was awake right now Baekhyun would pick a fight with him over something as pathetic as whether or not the stream would freeze over this winter like it did every previous winter, just because he wanted to see that cute, lopsided grin the alpha did when he found Baekhyun so adorably ridiculous.</p><p>But Baekhyun wouldn’t get to see that grin anytime soon.</p><p>He knew Minseok was only trying to help, that the alpha wasn’t meaning anything by his actions, he wasn’t trying to replace Chanyeol, but with the shadow looming over head Baekhyun took it personally.</p><p>Baekhyun was simply overwhelmed with everyone trying to help him so much, trying to fill a place they had no room to try and fill.</p><p>He swallowed down the bump in his throat, knuckles whitening around the bowl of fruit, “I’m sorry,” He whispered and was turning to speed walk away.</p><p>The omega heard footsteps immediately following him and held his shoulders up towards his ears as he shoved through the cloth door of the healing hut.</p><p>
  <em> To visit his mate in the only god forsaken place he could. </em>
</p><p>“Stop avoiding me.” </p><p>“It’s impossible to do that,” Baekhyun replied, climbing up the side of the bed to curl into Chanyeol's unmoving side, so familiar with it he barely had trouble arranging himself there. “Not when you follow me around like a lost duckling.” </p><p>He heard Yifan snort, and knew the other was stalking him meaning the best of intentions - especially considering he was the first Chief, he was the head one and considered this event his fault.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t blame him, but he did wish it was anyone else that had gotten hurt <em> but Chanyeol </em> and that was the honest truth.</p><p>Yifan cared for him and Chanyeol ever since they were pups because he knew Chanyeol would be a Chief beside him when they were just children. And he knew Chanyeol had chosen Baekhyun as his mate back when they were still toddling around and Baekhyun used to have this uncontrollable shifting problem.</p><p>He carried Baekhyun back home when he fell asleep over the side of Chanyeol's bed, and he was normally the first to wake up and try to feed the alpha something. </p><p>Baekhyun had heard Yifan had been the one to carry Chanyeol back home after the attack.</p><p>There was a feeling of guilt Yifan had that even Jongin couldn’t understand despite the fact the younger was the one originally who called for the Chief’s help.</p><p>Perhaps Jongin wasn’t nearly as bad given he didn’t have so much eating at him, he wasn’t the one in charge of the pack, and he had been long gone before Chanyeol had even arrived at Yifan’s call.</p><p>Yifan had a duty to protect the pack and he hadn’t. Even Baekhyun couldn’t understand that type of guilt.</p><p>“When will we discuss this, pup?”</p><p>“I’m nearly five months pregnant,” Baekhyun sighed and clutched Chanyeol's hand to his belly beneath the blanket, “You don’t get to call me pup when I have one coming soon, thank you very much.”</p><p>“And you’re changing the subject again,” Yifan drawled before sending him a partial smile<em> , “Pup.”  </em></p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips, watery eyes closing as he laid his head in the crook of his mate’s arm, “I’m resting now, leave us alone please.” </p><p>“You do this every time - you’ve been doing this every time I try to talk to you about the pups.” </p><p>Pretending to ignore him, the omega began to smooth Chanyeol's hand over his bump in a petting motion.</p><p>The pup wanted some sort of attention from an alpha, it was adamantly kicking at Baekhyun the second Chanyeol’s hand touched his bare skin.</p><p>Baekhyun could feel it, this overwhelming sensation to coo to Chanyeol, <em> “The pups know their father,” </em>but he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Baekhyun whimpered in his throat at the pup's own response to what little Chanyeol could give. If the pups heard their father's voice Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how excited the child, or children, would act.</p><p>“Baekhyun, if he doesn’t make it, you will have to let someone claim as the father. You know a pup needs an alpha to watch over them.” Yifan said carefully. </p><p>All at once Baekhyun burst with a wail, <em> “Chanyeol is the father!” </em>He screamed, squeezing his mates fingers.</p><p>“Puppy, I know. <em> I </em> know and <em> you </em> know but you have to face it - if he doesn’t wake soon you will have to remate. You cannot have the pups without an alpha to coax them from you safely.” </p><p>Baekhyun felt his throat begin to whine noises he hadn’t previously made, well, not in front of others. But Yifan was right, he stood no chance giving birth to their children because of their ancestors.</p><p>An omega giving birth without an alpha around was too dangerous, they were too open and exposed for predators. It was something that years of evolution still hadn’t changed - he physically wouldn’t be able to give birth if not scented properly by an alpha and in a comforted state - his body would rather not have the pups than have them in a world where they would die without protection from an alpha.</p><p>Baekhyun would die without an alpha to bite him and that same scent near while he birthed the pups.</p><p>The problem was that Baekhyun would <em> never </em> allow someone to bite him while his mate was still breathing. </p><p>Chanyeol was still his mate and he would be the only person to coax him into a state calm enough to have their children. </p><p>“Look at yourself, Baek,” Yifan whispered, voice soft yet extremely apologetic as he moved to the stool beside the bed, petting hair from Baekhyun’s eyes, “Already you’re so worked up without an alpha’s attention, we… we can’t have you lose the children too.” </p><p><em> Too, </em> as in they’d already given up on Chanyeol.</p><p>It was so unfair, it was cruel and yet Baekhyun understood why. </p><p>There was only so much that could be done.</p><p>He sat up to hug the Chief’s neck, arms squeezing him and pressing into his neck because he needed that reassuring, calm scent alphas could give.</p><p>“C-Can’t live w-without him.” Baekhyun sobbed.</p><p>“Sh, I know. I know, omega. But in the end… your pup is half of him too… right?” </p><p>Baekhyun whined and clawed at the back of Yifan's top, leg half curling over the alpha’s back like he used to do to the elders when he was little. He'd run around trying to climb on them like they were tree trunks and everyone let him because he was an adorable pup.</p><p>Almost as adorable as a certain alpha that had the chubbiest cheeks known to wolf-kind and used to carry around a necklace with a bone on it the old Chief had given him as a sign of his future rank.</p><p>Chanyeol used to tell everyone it was the bone of a dragon, because he believed in those stories well into adolescence, so he cried when he heard it was instead a mountain lion's bone.</p><p>“And that’s what’s most important right now, Baekhyun. Don’t look at me and tell me you’re giving up something you both worked so hard for - not after trying for so long.” </p><p>The omega sobbed, nodding to that yet drifting his eyes over Chanyeol's messy looking ankle. Yixing had done his best, but even if his mate awoke he would need to learn how to use it again. </p><p>Despite his mangled limb Baekhyun would take his impaired mate waking up over any alpha that would have to mate him in order to save the children. </p><p>But he would mate someone else if he had to. Because Baekhyun wouldn’t lose something Chanyeol had wanted, and deserved, so badly for far too long.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This was dangerous, but it was the one thing Baekhyun wanted if he was going to have to mate someone else.</p><p>He’s already told Yifan he would wait to even look at another alpha until the day before childbirth - he wasn’t going to remate early on and risk Chanyeol recovering from his condition.</p><p>It was risky because Baekhyun would be in pain from the pups the day before childbirth, but Yifan agreed only because it was shocking the omega was willing to even think about it.</p><p>That didn't mean Baekhyun gave it a second thought, he hadn’t, but he knew things might come down to it.</p><p>If they did, it meant Chanyeol would never wake up, and if he didn’t then Baekhyun wanted -<em> needed </em>- something to remember him by.</p><p>Baekhyun wanted the seashells he’d thrown into the pond years ago.</p><p>He wasn’t fond of shells, he didn’t find them particularly pretty, and they smelled an awful lot like sea water.</p><p>But Chanyeol had given them to him, and he was going to have them back if it was the last thing he’d do.</p><p>Baekhyun should have considered the fact that it had been a good five years since he’d tossed them into the pond. It was impossible to find them now, they would be covered in sand and weighed down heavily.</p><p><em> Yet, </em>Baekhyun had been standing knee deep in the pond for an hour feeling the sand at the bottom with his feet.</p><p>He was growing cold and frustrated. He was crying with his face blotchy and stomach rumbling. He just wanted the necklace, was it too much to ask for?</p><p>There was giggling coming from the forest and Baekhyun sobbed as he took a seat on a big rock in the middle of the pond.</p><p>Now he was <em> exhausted, </em>he was worn out, his heart thumped with pain and his robe weighed him down and prevented him from walking out of the pond.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t want to leave the pond though, not until he found his gift, one he was five years late to accept.</p><p>The giggling of the two youngests was getting on his nerves as they played in the forest, but Baekhyun wasn’t the type to drag anyone else into his depressed state too.</p><p>Only everyone <em> tried </em>to seek him out even when he was in a state of silently wishing it was himself instead of his lovely mate, or when he was filled to the brim with regret over pushing Chanyeol away for far too long.  </p><p>“Is that Baekhyun? Baekhyun! Hey!” </p><p>Baekhyun quickly wiped his cheeks free of tears to acknowledge Sehun. The youngest was only thirteen years old and he wouldn’t purposely frighten him, but Sehun looked pretty frightened as he stared at him sitting on a rock in the middle of the pond.</p><p>“Sehun,” Baekhyun mumbled, swallowing hard and looking between him and Jongin, “I need you guys to go get Yifan to help me out of the water.” </p><p>“Okay! I-I’ll get the Chief!” Sehun screamed and turned to rush back into the icy forest. </p><p>But Jongin didn’t. He stared and stood at the edge of the water wavering back and forth.</p><p>“Jongin,” Baekhyun whispered, “Go on, get the alpha’s for me, cub-“</p><p>
  <em> “I’m an alpha.”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun's brows pulled together and his toes were going numb from the freezing water but he nodded, “You are.” </p><p>“Then… then how come you asked for the Chiefs?” </p><p>Baekhyun opened his mouth to tell him that he was only a teenager, that he wasn’t strong enough, and didn’t know how to help him. But there was some flash of culpability in his young eyes.</p><p>The omega didn’t want Jongin to think he was held accountable for what happened to Chanyeol. If the alpha was awake then he would tell the kid the same thing.</p><p>But Baekhyun understood there <em> was </em>guilt to be had. </p><p>Baekhyun had guilt and tried his hardest to make it up to his mate. The whole pack had guilt and babied him in place of Chanyeol doing so. Jongin apparently had guilt and it showed in him wanting to make it up to Chanyeol through Baekhyun. </p><p>The omega hadn’t noticed previously because he was too busy being suffocated by the pack to notice Jongin peeking inside his hut and giving him the first cuts of meat. Jongin didn’t want to be Chanyeol, but maybe he wanted to be <em> like </em>Chanyeol. </p><p>The pack would be very proud if he grew up to be half the alpha Chanyeol was. Baekhyun would be insanely proud to watch Jongin court Sehun in the future if he did it half as passionately as Chanyeol had done to him.</p><p>Maybe this time Baekhyun could convince Sehun to give him a chance - something he had never given to Chanyeol. </p><p>“O-Okay.” Baekhyun croaked, “Can you carry me out? I’m pretty heavy right now.” </p><p>Jongin's brows pulled together with determination as he trudged into the water. </p><p>By the time Minseok and Yifan arrived, both looking panic stricken and out of breath, Jongin was already on his way back. </p><p>Baekhyun was too heavy for the alpha since his stomach was so large at the moment and he’d been eating well - it was the least he could do for Chanyeol’s pups - but Jongin was trying his best despite only being fourteen and having yet to learn anything like hunting or building, things that helped alpha’s gain muscle.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, little omega? What are you thinking!” Minseok cried as Yifan walked out to meet Jongin halfway.</p><p>He ruffled the younger alpha’s hair before taking Baekhyun from him, and truthfully the omega felt ten times more relaxed in a grip that wasn’t shaky, but he sent Jongin a teary, appreciative smile anyway.</p><p>“I wanted to find a necklace.” </p><p>“What necklace?” Minseok hissed, removing his own dry robe to lay over Baekhyun’s front, “It’s nearly winter and you found the need to go on a crazy chase for a <em> necklace? </em>Are you insane?” </p><p>“It’s <em> Chanyeol’s necklace,” </em>Baekhyun argued, teeth barred the smallest bit although he knew he didn’t need to be aggressive.</p><p>All he needed to do was mention Chanyeol and everyone forgave him, only with pitiful looks.</p><p>Minseok sighed and walked at Yifan's side to gently begin massaging Baekhyun’s frozen toes all with an expression that suggested he wanted to scold him more, but he wouldn’t. </p><p>“This necklace…” Yifan murmured, “Does it have a dried starfish on it?”</p><p>Baekhyun looked up at him with tired eyes, rubbing his hand over his belly and nodding. </p><p>“Oh. Well,” The alpha mumbled, “Chanyeol has been hiding that thing in the main hut for years, it’s quite ugly isn't it?” </p><p>Baekhyun began to tearfully laugh as he nodded his agreement.</p><p>It didn’t matter if it was ugly. It was Chanyeol’s gift to him, so he’d wear it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was freezing cold out now.</p><p>Snow was beginning to cover the ground and Baekhyun could feel his pup beginning to twist around much more often. At almost six months pregnant he had very high expectations.</p><p>Well, he did almost three months ago when Chanyeol was on two feet and coddling the life out of him.</p><p>Now he was just… <em> hoping. </em></p><p>There really wasn’t anything to do but hope for his recovery. There wasn’t anything Baekhyun could do but sneak out of their hut to go snuggle into Chanyeol's side, although he’d gotten caught and scolded the last few times because he needed to rest.</p><p>He knew the pack weren’t trying to separate them, they were trying to make sure he didn’t get his hopes too high, because one day, he wouldn’t be able to come see Chanyeol anymore; he wouldn’t be able to snuggle up at the alpha’s side and rest easier with woodsy scent around.</p><p>“Sounds amazing, Baekhyun, such strong heartbeats in these two pups.” </p><p>The omega grinned widely, a smile that must have taken Yixing off guard because the beta looked near tears as he pressed his forehead down to Baekhyun’s bare stomach, stethoscope in his palms.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling at the news, watching as the healer sat back to pull his shirt over his naked stomach.</p><p>With a happy laugh Baekhyun climbed off of the bed he was in, one brought in seeing as Chanyeol's condition wasn’t improving much or worsening and he needed room to lay down to spread out.</p><p>Chanyeol always stayed the same, right where he was, with a light layer of hair on his head and his bandages removed.</p><p>There were small, pink colored circles where claws once were and there would be bald spots once his hair grew out but it was fine seeing as his mate always had a mass of hair that would cover it all. </p><p>That was <em> if </em>he ever even woke up.</p><p>“Did you hear that, Yeollie?” Baekhyun cooed.</p><p>Baekhyun heard Yixing tsk at how he tossed himself onto the bed being so largely pregnant, but he ignored it to giggle and crawl on top of his mate with a thread of jingling shells on his neck.</p><p>Chanyeol had been bathed recently, his mate’s scent was fresher than before and pooling off of him, he only had a blanket covering his form which Baekhyun crawled beneath.</p><p>Baekhyun’s stomach didn’t let him rest on Chanyeol's chest, so he sort of sat awkwardly on the alpha’s hips, palms pressing to his chest as he leaned down to peck his mate's forehead. </p><p>“I hope you heard,” Baekhyun murmured, removing a hand to pet Chanyeol's face. It was thinner than before, but not because of lack of food, only because the food they fed him wasn’t all the protein his mate normally received.</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily thin, but he was no longer as muscular as before. Baekhyun hated it, but would much rather have that than the alternative.</p><p>“Our puppies are well,” He cooed, affectionately licking a stripe up his mate’s cheek and carefully moving off of him in order to lay down properly, stomach protruding into the alpha’s hip and nose in his ribs. “So healthy, moonlight.” </p><p>He heard the wind pick up outside which caused him to give a slight unintentional shiver, wrapping his leg over Chanyeol's hips.</p><p>Even when his mate lay unconscious Baekhyun still felt a million times safer with him - as if Chanyeol could do anything to warm him up, as if he could do anything at all other than try to continue breathing.</p><p>“We need to go before the storm becomes too much, Baekhyun,” Yixing said reluctantly across the room.</p><p>Not budging even a bit, Baekhyun rested his ear to the soft thumping of Chanyeol's heart.</p><p>Another tsk came from the healer yet Baekhyun didn’t hear another scold, instead he heard shuffling before Yixing was leaning over the end of the bed to lay a thicker fur on them, “Just this once I won’t tell.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s smile grew wider as he nodded quickly and hurried to sit up and tuck the item around his mate.</p><p>He appreciated that when he was with Chanyeol no one else tried to care for the alpha, and if he wasn’t so pregnant it would only be him caring for him, but Baekhyun was taking full responsibility for Chanyeol when he was around. </p><p>“But if Minseok finds out, I know nothing. If you get cold I will leave the extra lantern in here and I can convince Jongdae to swing by with something warm to eat in a while.” </p><p>Baekhyun could deal with Minseok, all he really needed to do was get watery eyed, clutch Chanyeol, and it was all pain in his eyes that the others could see, so they let him off relatively easily.</p><p>Even Baekhyun knew he would sleep better in the hut with thicker walls and unable to hear the storm raging, but he couldn’t leave Chanyeol alone and Yixing knew that.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Ah, don’t you thank me, little rose,” Yixing teased softly, reaching over to touch Baekhyun’s cheek for a moment, “Besides, I know Chanyeol very much likes your company.” </p><p>It was more choked out than said and Baekhyun out of everyone understood the feeling.</p><p>“I know,” The omega replied quietly, moving his palm to rub circles into Chanyeol's jaw and sigh as he shifted to hide his face in the alpha’s neck.</p><p>He knew it was only gravity and his own touch that made the alpha’s head lull to rest on his, but he pretended it was intentional.</p><p>He pretended Chanyeol was kissing his head and whispering love into his hair because that was something his mate loved to do.</p><p>“Goodnight, Baekhyun…. And Chanyeol.” </p><p>Baekhyun choked on a soft noise as he heard the tent swing closed, sucking it up and searching for Chanyeol's hand to bring to his stomach, “Please tell me you can hear me, alpha.” </p><p>No response, <em> of course not, </em>what had he been expecting? </p><p>“I’m giving all my love to you, moonlight.” Baekhyun promised.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The forest wasn’t a place he visited often.</p><p>In fact, he didn’t ever try to visit it - not at all.</p><p>But he had cravings as any pregnant omega would, ones that forced his swollen feet around his hut in order to bundle up for his adventure.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t going too far out, but it was still early morning in the morning, so there weren’t others out yet.</p><p>He was just craving too strongly and Chanyeol would probably like some soup anyway, but the best herbs for that were a ways away from the pack.</p><p>With a woven basket on his arm and a pup rolling around anxiously awaiting breakfast Baekhyun set off further into the forest, trudging through the soft, fresh layer of snow that accumulated overnight.</p><p>At a little over six months he knew he should be taking it easy by now - just lay in bed and cuddle into Chanyeol's clothing - but he still had energy, at least so early in the morning he did. </p><p>The omega leaned over to begin plucking herbs and leaves. </p><p>Truthfully, a broth with nothing but plants wasn’t normally what he went for, it was something his mate usually requested when it was cold out like this. Chanyeol always claimed that Baekhyun made the best plant broth when someone was feeling sick or it was freezing.</p><p>The truth was Chanyeol could hate it for all Baekhyun knew, but the alpha always asked for it despite the omega knowing he wasn’t the best cook in the pack.</p><p>In fact, that title went to Kyungsoo a million times over and even then Baekhyun wouldn’t be second on the list.</p><p>The thought made him smile because even when he cooked Chanyeol pretended it was good even if Baekhyun saw him sneaking in something else to eat after.</p><p>As Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts and leaned over to gather some plants, there was shuffling in the brush.</p><p>Originally, he thought it was a squirrel, but the noise continued to get louder and then closer and normally Baekhyun wouldn’t panic.</p><p>But he hadn’t been in the forest since his mate had been clawed nearly to death, and his first thought was <em> I’m next </em>when the snow started crunching closer.</p><p>Being so pregnant he was no idiot about his slowness - he knew that this bear would outrun him and he couldn’t fight a bear even if he wasn’t in this state. </p><p>So he began to panic, breath visible in the cold as he threw his basket to the ground and clutched his stomach protectively. Bears weren’t hunters that went for places other than throats and heads so he hoped that his stomach would somehow be saved in the attack.</p><p>Maybe the pack could save the pups if they found his body fast enough.</p><p>There wasn’t much to do and his instincts yelled <em> hide, run, </em> but the tears falling down his face prevented him from even seeing properly, not to mention his pregnant state.</p><p>Baekhyun threw himself into the snow, pulling more towards him and sinking down into it, his teeth instantly began chattering and skin turning red but he didn’t give up until his stomach was all covered and the wetness was seeping into his clothing.</p><p>He leaned over to tuck his face into the snow and began to howl, a panicked and insanely scared instinctual noise, digging himself a hole in the snow and squealing from his throat with fear.</p><p>There wasn’t a time in his life he’d felt this scared, because this wasn’t just for his life, but his puppies, and this was the <em> only </em> thing he had left of his mate.</p><p>Belongings didn’t compare to holding a newborn pup, to cradling pups that smelled just like his mate, something he wasn’t guaranteed to smell in the next few years.</p><p>Or months. Days. Hours - who really knew when the last time he would get to see Chanyeol would be?</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t know how bad his screeching had gotten, but all he could see was the white of snow as he cradled beneath his stomach, shaking violently.</p><p>
  <em> “-aekhyun! Baekhyun!” </em>
</p><p>A hand startled the life out of him, Baekhyun shrieked and started growling as he blindly began to scratch at the person but his weak hand was grabbed easily.</p><p>
  <em> “Baekhyun! Hey, hey! Hey, sh, it’s okay - just me, it’s just me.”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun nearly puked from all the anxiety flying through him being swept out of him, releasing a wail and reaching up to clutch Junmyeon’s shirt in a tight grip, panting and whimpering. “-e-elp! B-Bear!”</p><p>“Bear?” The elder was reaching over to yank him out of the snow, face contorted in confusion and worry as he began to brush the freezing snow off of the omega, “No, Baek, it was me - I saw you… saw you coming out here and was worried.” </p><p>The omega heaved and once placed to his feet draped himself over Junmyeon’s side with a dry cry, knees weak.</p><p>It only took a second for Junmyeon to scoop him up, Baekhyun soaked with melted snow and likely weighing a lot compared to anyone right now, but if Junmyeon was tired while carrying him he didn’t say anything or show it.</p><p>“What were you doing?”</p><p>Baekhyun was too busy petting his stomach as if he could warm himself up even though his palms were frozen, “Soup.” </p><p>“If you want soup you just need to ask, how can we take care of you if you never ask? If Chanyeol-“</p><p>Baekhyun appreciated that they wanted to take care of him, truly, but he didn’t want to remind himself Chanyeol would be taking care of him right now. </p><p>That Chanyeol <em> should </em> be.</p><p>He tilted his head to press his ear to Junmyeon’s arm and stayed silent the rest of the walk back.</p><p>He wasn’t upset, of course not, they all had a right to speak of Chanyeol too and to remember their brother but Baekhyun was too hurt to try to talk about him right now.</p><p>And he was tired and worn out, face red and mixed with snot and tears, a flip from how he’d woken up that morning.</p><p>Once they made it back to the pack Baekhyun wasn’t surprised everyone was up, but he was surprised at the rush of people coming their way.</p><p>“Are you okay? Pup, are you okay?” </p><p>Baekhyun let Minseok pull him out of Junmyeon’s grip, the eldest alpha rubbing his freezing cheeks.</p><p>They looked worried - rightfully so, Baekhyun had just frozen himself at six months pregnant and had an entire mental breakdown in the forest - but there was a certain look that led Baekhyun to notice it wasn’t <em> just </em> that.</p><p>It wasn’t just that Baekhyun had given them all heart attacks with his insistent yelping.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He demanded, teeth chattering even though a blanket was being wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>Nobody answered immediately and that led to him to look around, counting heads, and looking over expressions.</p><p>The worst at hiding his expression was always Yixing so that’s who he was looking for. Yet, to his surprise, the healer was not here which was likely why they weren’t bringing him to Yixing instantly for a check up.</p><p>“Where’s Yixing?” Baekhyun inquired with a soft pant, rubbing over his freezing stomach.</p><p>The way Minseok turned to look away from him when Baekhyun met his eye made the omega raise a brow, “Where’s Xing?”</p><p>“Baek - wait,” Yifan reached over to grab his shoulders, blocking where Baekhyun had been trying to go, “Stop please, we don’t want to get your hopes up.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s jaw dropped with his soft gasp, hand going to his lips before gasping again, because he hadn’t expected that at all.</p><p>It had to mean what he thought it did, when he threw the blanket off his shoulders and shoved Yifan's shoulder out of his way <em> nobody </em> stopped him. He ran as fast as he could even though he heard steps after him, tears rolling down his face as he ran into the healer’s hut.</p><p>
  <em> “- no, I said he’s fine, Chanyeol. Now I need you to stop moving-“ </em>
</p><p>“H-Heard crying. Why.. why is he crying?”</p><p>“I said he’s fine, they’re taking care of him.” </p><p>Baekhyun had no idea what to do, or to say. </p><p>It had been three months and seventeen days since he’d heard Chanyeol’s voice and now he was seeing him, hearing him speak, watching his legs move beneath the blankets seeing as Yixing was blocking his view of his mate’s face.</p><p>Baekhyun screeched a yelping cry as he nearly slipped trying to get over to him, Yifan’s hand grabbing his upper arm but Baekhyun was on a mission and that didn’t stop him for even a second. </p><p>“Alpha alpha alpha!” Baekhyun was down by the foot of the bed, no stool was placed down there to help him up when it rested where Yixing blocked instead, but nothing was stopping him as he grunted and tried to get up. </p><p>Yifan grabbed his thighs to put him up, scolding him softly but Baekhyun was ignoring it as he sobbed over Chanyeol's stomach.</p><p>“I thought you said to keep him out?” Yixing murmured.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I hope your check up went good, because he’s here now and doesn’t listen,” Yifan replied to the healer.</p><p>Baekhyun whimpered and whined, dripping cold water onto his mate.</p><p>“B-Baekhyun?” </p><p>Chanyeol's right eye had red inside of it, the hit to his head having rattled things around seeing as all the blood vessels were popped and the alpha looked incredibly confused.</p><p>Of course he was confused, Baekhyun’s fear must have woken him up.</p><p><em> “Chan- Chanyeol! L-Love y-you-u.” </em>His teeth were chattering badly and Yixing was leaning over the bed to help him sit up onto his knees and properly look at Chanyeol.</p><p>The healer then began to remove his soaked clothes so he was assuming Yifan must have left.</p><p>Baekhyun was in no position to remove his clothing himself and Chanyeol looked extremely disoriented.</p><p>The omega couldn’t stop whining, it was itching at his throat and working it’s way up and out, Baekhyun hissed and heaved and had so many emotions flying through him.</p><p>“Oh… oh… you’re.. wet?” His mate only now seemed to realize, and when Baekhyun was released from Yixing removing his robe and clothing he saw that Chanyeol was crying.</p><p>The alpha likely had no idea why because Chanyeol touched his eyes before touching the side of his head with a confused expression.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun climbed higher onto his mate's body, uncaring if Yixing was still around to see his naked body as he flopped as best he could over Chanyeol's chest, cradling his cold belly. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Hey, why are you crying?” A familiar hand laid on his head and Baekhyun instantly sat up to nose at it, grasping it with both hands and pressing into it. “Baby wolf, why are you cold-“</p><p>Chanyeol started yanking his hand away rather weakly, and Baekhyun let it go only because he was shaking and needed to tug a blanket over his back.</p><p>His mate's hand was very warm as he cupped Baekhyun’s stomach, fingers stroking over his soft and slightly damp skin.</p><p>Baekhyun felt his tears roll down his chin to his chest, but at least they were happy ones, even if Chanyeol looked adorably confused. </p><p>Even if his ankle had healed rather ugly.</p><p>Even if his mate wasn’t going to heal at all.</p><p>Chanyeol was awake now, so Baekhyun didn’t care about anything else.</p><p>Chanyeol hiccuped before suddenly the alpha was crying harder, still looking so confused at his own actions as he used his opposite hand to wipe his eyes, “Beauty, why have you grown four sizes overnight?”</p><p>Baekhyun choked when he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring these days.</p><p>At anything really.</p><p>He stared at his reflection, namely the bald spots that felt soft to the touch when he brushed his hair out of the way.</p><p>And the mangled foot and ankle he now had that was an extremely ugly, painful thing.</p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t stand on it for too long because the stitches had to be redone days before, so he hobbled around with another’s help even though Baekhyun kept trying to be the one to help.</p><p>Baekhyun looked so different than he remembered before.</p><p>His face was rounder, his stomach so round, his knees and feet visibly swollen. Most of all, his eyes were much duller than before, at least when Baekhyun thought he wasn’t looking and the omega stared at him.</p><p>All Chanyeol recalled was tucking Baekhyun in that night and kissing him, promising to be back soon and gifting him his love.</p><p>Anything after that had to be filled in, but he knew what happened anyway. He had been high on instincts, high off the scent of his mate on his clothes as he was told a bear was near.</p><p>Chanyeol knew what he’d done, it only made sense that while overwhelmed with worry for his mate and unborn children that he’d done the only rational thing - attack the threat.</p><p>Even though he would likely always limp when he walked and even though he had scared Baekhyun likely near death, Chanyeol couldn’t regret it even if he hadn’t woken up.</p><p>And what a rude awakening it was - those same instincts to protect his mate screamed at him <em> protect protect </em>and the fear he’d awoken with was not ideal when Baekhyun’s fear had been palpable.</p><p>“Baekhyun, my love.” </p><p>His mate barely even moved, stirring something over the fireplace on his knees while Chanyeol sat on the end of their bed a few feet away.</p><p>It had taken two whole days for them to even allow Chanyeol to go back home, he understood it though.</p><p>If something happened in his sleep, he would much rather it not be with Baekhyun at his side too. But the worst so far was definitely the headaches.</p><p>
  <em> “Lovely moon?”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun turned to look at him with a pretty, beaming smile, face pink with warmth while seated so close to the fire, “It’s almost done, alpha, just a minute.” </p><p>“Come here,” Chanyeol requested quietly, wincing as he moved his feet apart to spread his knees for his mate and put his palms up for Baekhyun.</p><p>It was painful to watch Baekhyun use the stool beside him to stand up when Chanyeol should be helping him up.</p><p>There was not much of a choice right now.</p><p>“There’s my love,” He croaked, grasping Baekhyun’s stomach and immediately pulling his robe open to feel the soft skin.</p><p>Baekhyun grinned wholeheartedly, petting his hair as his mate kissed his stretch marks, “I can almost never tell if you mean me or the pups.” </p><p>“Both of course,” Chanyeol said easily, scooting back against the wall and patting the pillows for Baekhyun to sit down. “You are my love carrying <em> my loves </em>so therefore I don’t think I need to refer to you all separately.” </p><p>He could always see how happy Baekhyun was to just hear him, and the same applied to the pups because Chanyeol felt a jolt against his palm and gasped quietly, releasing his mate so the omega could take a seat.</p><p>The alpha may not be able to walk right this second, but he certainly could find other ways to make things easier on Baekhyun.</p><p>Like pulling his swollen feet into his hands to massage them and kissing his soft lips.</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t completely oblivious to the feelings Baekhyun had, he’d thought he would die and he couldn’t blame how disarrayed their hut was with all his clothing piling in a corner of the bed and carvings he’d given his mate pulled out.</p><p>Obviously, Baekhyun had been preparing for bad news - the worst of news - and the bags under his eyes showed as much.</p><p>He could only be glad Baekhyun hadn’t given in to the depression fully because their children needed to eat and that likely was the only reason his mate was so healthy.</p><p>“Puppies are healthy.” </p><p>Chanyeol perked up a little, moving fingers up Baekhyun’s legs to massage his knees, turning his head to look at him. He looked so pretty like this, flushed and belly round over his lap.</p><p>“Xing checked me every week, heartbeat is good, movement is good. Both of our pups are active. You were right, two babies for us.” </p><p>Chanyeol sniffed and hadn’t realized he had tears filling his eyes, but he just felt so left out, his mate must have felt all alone the past few months.</p><p>“Come here, baby wolf. My moon child, come here,” Chanyeol laid down and Baekhyun was quick to lay beside him, his stomach pressing over the alphas' side in a way that both made Chanyeol laugh and frown as he pet over his stretch marks.</p><p>He had been able to hold Baekhyun’s stomach in both hands last he remembered, to cup the little pouch of life inside of him with both palms, but it was not a small roundness anymore.</p><p><em> “I-“ </em>Baekhyun’s voice cracked and it instantly made Chanyeol snap his head to look at him with concern.</p><p>His eyes were watering, his face pink, yet he had a small smile on his lips - Chanyeol had always hated when Baekhyun cried, he hated it even when it wasn’t his fault for the omega crying, but even more so hated it when it was.</p><p>“Oh, baby…” He sighed and weakly sat up to gather Baekhyun under his arm, small hiccups coming from the omega’s lips, “Just go to bed, I’m right here now. I’ll always be right here from now on.” </p><p>“Do-don't move.” </p><p>Chanyeol dug his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and shook his head tearfully, “Where would I go? Hm? You’re right here and the only person I’d want to see.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All my love to you! Love, love, love!” </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol laughed loudly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips before his very pregnant mate went toppling off his knee into the snow.</p><p>Baekhyun was already very much uncoordinated without being so large, but now being so round it made his balance non-existent.</p><p>“My love to you also, beautiful,” Chanyeol crooned, cupping his mate's pink cheek to press a kiss to his mouth, finding Baekhyun’s nose slightly cold from the weather making him kiss it while fixing the fur cap over his ears. </p><p>“Babies are giving love to you also.” </p><p>The alpha laughed, making sure to soothe down any part of the furs Baekhyun wore seeing as the omega was squirming so much. “My love to the babies also.” </p><p>Baekhyun giggled and beamed rather sillily, swaying in a way Chanyeol had seen him do in a drunken state before, but this was certainly not it.</p><p>It was just silly and happy, making Chanyeol kiss his cheek about a hundred times just because he liked the shrill shriek Baekhyun did.</p><p>It wasn’t like Baekhyun to be this playful. At least not until they’d mated.</p><p>Chanyeol never got to see this part of Baekhyun until after the omega finally let him mate with him. Before that he always saw the omega as adorably affectionate with the elders, yet withdrawn from people the same age as him. </p><p>Baekhyun used to even chuck acorns at him and Jongdae if they got too close to the trees he was playing in.</p><p>He was one complicated omega.</p><p>“You’re rambunctious, my love.” </p><p>The omega squeezed his shoulders together cutely, leaning over to lick sweetly at Chanyeol's jaw. </p><p>After being awake a month now, Chanyeol had thought Baekhyun would loosen up a bit given they spent much more time together now than ever before, but if possible his mate only got clingier.</p><p>That was perfectly fine because Chanyeol hadn’t much to do these days anyway.</p><p>No longer being a Chief felt a tad insulting to his character at first, but he understood that the community needed someone more physically adept.</p><p>It had been a hit to his ego though, because it’d taken years for him to even reach that position. He wasn’t upset, not when he spent so much more time making Baekhyun happy.</p><p>Chanyeol knew in the past he didn’t have time for his mate, but now having all the time in the world for him showed him just how much Baekhyun had to put up with in the past.</p><p>Such a ridiculous amount of things. It was no wonder Baekhyun never wanted to mate with him; Chanyeol saw his point of view better when watching how Yifan and Minseok spent all their time watching over the pack.</p><p>Baekhyun deserved for his mate only to watch over him.</p><p>“Give me a moment to collect some food for you, lovely moon,” Chanyeol requested, petting over Baekhyun’s throat, lingering fingers on his necklace, before gently shifting him to the side. </p><p>“Oh, but alpha,” The omega began to worry, resting palms onto Chanyeol’s knee and looking apologetic for his next words, “You may collapse, moonlight.” </p><p>That also felt a bit painful given Chanyeol should be perfectly able to walk across the snow and gather food his mate very much deserved.</p><p>But, the truth was his ankle was as healed as it would ever be and <em> still </em> it slowed him down quite a bit.</p><p>“Don’t worry, stop fussing,” The alpha chirped, pecking Baekhyun’s temple and shooing palms off of his leg by placing them to his mate’s own stomach.</p><p>Baekhyun was always holding his own stomach out of instincts, so the omega held onto it instantly as if petting their children already.</p><p>Just a few more short weeks and they would be able to hold their children. </p><p>“I’ll be back, baby wolf, sit still.” </p><p>Chanyeol hurried as best he could given his ankle was still getting used to walking and the three inches of snow over the grass did not help, but he certainly wouldn’t make a fool of himself by falling.</p><p>It wasn’t the packs fault this happened to him, Chanyeol recognized as much, but it was hard seeing as he was likely the least adept member now.</p><p>Going from the top rank to the bottom this quickly hurt wonders, but he still wouldn’t trade his injuries over his mate - or anyone’s - life for that matter.</p><p>Chanyeol would easily do it all again.</p><p>“For Baekhyun?”</p><p>“Of course. My omega has to eat, you know.” Chanyeol teased, kneeling down beside the fire and watching Luhan begin to collect a bowl for Baekhyun. </p><p>Everyone knew Baekhyun’s eating habits by now, the odd combinations, so Chanyeol merely laughed when Luhan took minutes to find specific cuts of meat in the broth.</p><p>Baekhyun could whine if he wanted to.</p><p>“You know, we really had thoughts that you wouldn’t wake up.” </p><p>“Impossible. As if I could leave my mate all alone for-“</p><p>“Chanyeol,” Luhan huffed, “Be serious. We had begun trying to find a… temporary comfort alpha for him. For the pups to bond with.” </p><p>Chanyeol felt like his entire body stiffened - for Baekhyun to take a new mate was expected, he’d just never heard a peep from his mate to let him know it had been in planning already.</p><p>He knew it was because as soon as he awoke it fell through but it still was angering. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” The elder mumbled, passing over a wooden bowl, “He wasn’t comfortable with any. He wouldn’t even sit still beside any other alpha’s long enough to try and see if they could help with the birth. In fact, he would begin excusing himself to see you everytime.” </p><p>Chanyeol wanted to smile, but settled on not replying because he didn’t need to worry about such things now.</p><p>But he internally did, seeing as it was worrying if Baekhyun would <em> not </em> have accepted another mate.</p><p>Baekhyun would never want their pup in danger, but not accepting would have killed him and the pups since he wouldn’t allow anyone to help with the birth.</p><p>It was worrying, but now that he was awake Chanyeol didn’t find reason to bring it up knowing Baekhyun didn’t for good reason. </p><p>“Alpha! Moonlight!” </p><p>Chanyeol sighed fondly at the cute tilted head expression and excited hands Baekhyun did, knowing his mate had zero interest in food right now because the omega was crawling back onto his knee as soon as he was seated.</p><p>It was difficult to keep a bowl of hot stew from spilling from Baekhyun’s wiggling, but a challenge the alpha readily accepted.</p><p>“My love to you!” Baekhyun chirped as if they hadn’t done this exact thing five minutes before, cuddling into his cheek and rubbing his cheek to Chanyeol’s.</p><p>Chanyeol heard a laugh near them, but knew it was likely a more fond, choked up noise from seeing Baekhyun so happy given from what he’d heard the omega had hardly been able to smile without him there.</p><p>“I will give my love to you if you finish this bowl, my mate. Seems you need encouragement to have dinner.” </p><p>Baekhyun pouted, pressing his nose to Chanyeol’s in a butterfly kiss, “Give your love to me <em> first, </em>Chanyeol. Please.” </p><p>Dinner could wait for a little while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>